Kyletown's 3rd Movie
''Kyletown's 3rd Movie (formerly titled ''Mia's Adventures in Grouchland) is a 2015 American 3D animated musical fantasy-comedy film directed by Kyle S. It is the third theatrical feature-length film based on the popular U.S. cartoon series Kyletown's World. Produced by Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, and Kyletown Pictures and distributed by Columbia Pictures on November 25, 2015. It is the second sequel to ''Kyletown's 1st Movie''. The film is based on ''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland''. The film stars Daisy the Evil Dog as Huxley and Princess Peach as The Queen of Trash. Kyletown Pictures could not use Arthur, Caillou, Dora, Boots, Elmo, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Plankton, Lisa Simpson, Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, and Princess Presto due to being in production of his movies and TV Shows. The film was shot in Wilmington, North Carolina at EUE/Screen Gems and in Berlin, Connecticut at Kyletown Animation Studios and Kyletown Studios. Plot Mia is playing with his blanket in his house. After he bumps his blanket on a juice cup and after drying off his blanket at the laundromat, Mia sees Geo Guy feeling depressed because her father cannot take her to the zoo, so he decides to make Geo Guy happy again by imitating certain zoo animals (a lion, a monkey, and a pig). When Geo Guy sees his blanket, Mia refuses to share, resulting in a tug-of-war that has Mia's blanket ripped slightly. Mia is furious and declares that he and Geo Guy are no longer friends. Suddenly, Little Guy inadvertently takes away the blanket while rollerskating out of control. They go around Friendly's and knock over a tray of drinks Peppermint Patty is carrying to Princess Daisy and Birdo. Little Guy hits SpongeBob at the Krusty Krab. The blanket accidentally lands in the hands of Oscar the Grouch, who drops it in his trashcan after sneezing on it. Mia drops into the bottom of Oscar's trash can, where he finds the blanket nailed to a door. But they are both teleported to Grouchland USA, a world filled with Grouches where a greedy man named Huxley (Daisy the Evil Dog) steals anything he can grab including Mia's blanket. Mia is determined to find his blanket and begins a journey through Grouchland. He asks a kind girl named Grizzy to help in his quest, but she later abandons him when Mia discovers that Huxley's house is on the top of the faraway Mount Pickanose. Meanwhile, the Kyletown's World residents are informed of Mia's absence and go to Grouchland to find him, with help from Oscar. When Peg and Geo Guy find a Grouch Police Officer and Peg asks him for help, the entire group ends up arrested as the Grouch Police Officer informs them that it is against Grouchland's laws to ask a police officer for help and that they have the right to scream their heads off. Meanwhile, Huxley's sidekick Bug and the Minions trap Mia in a tunnel using a trap door. However, he gets out with the help of fireflies. Then, he meets the Queen of Trash (Princess Peach) in a garbage dump area. He leaves her dump by giving the queen 100 raspberries in 30 seconds. Mia succeeds and continues walking to Huxley's house. He is then chased by a humongous chicken named "Tiny", but gets away. When night comes, he stops at a rock to rest, discouraged. When Grizzy learns of the Kyletown's World friends being arrested, she tells them of Mia's location in Huxley's house. Oscar the Grouch is convinced to help set things right as well as admitting that Mia is his friend. He then convinces the Grouch Police Officer and all the of Grouches of Grouchland that even though Grouches hate cooperation, just for once they have to take a stand against Huxley from stealing any more of their stuff. Taking light to this problem, the Grouch Police Officer releases the Kyletown's World residents and aids them to go to Huxley's house to fight for their trash and rescue Mia. A caterpillar wakes up Mia the next morning on the rock. He gives Mia advice to look inside his body and he'll see that he'll be brave. He then makes it to Huxley's before he could make Mia's blanket his blanket. However, Huxley prevents Mia from escaping by grabbing him with a claw and deciding to label them "MINE". Just as Mia is about to face the fate of never seeing his friends again, the Kyletown's World and the Grouchland citizens appear in time to rescue Mia and the Minions flee. Bug takes Mia's blanket from Huxley and turns against him as Mia catapults a basket over his shoulders. Bug then gives Mia his blanket back. Mia is hailed a hero by the Kyletown's World and Grouchland citizens and Huxley tries to change his mind about his selfishness. Mia, happy to get his blanket back, goes with his friends back to his own world and apologizes to Geo Guy for not sharing his blanket and hurting her feelings. Mia says goodbye to the audience when Mario and Luigi head home as the film ends. Cast * Microsoft Sam as Mia * Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy and Luigi * AT&T Crystal as NBC Kids logo * AT&T Mike as Little Guy * Speakonia Eddie as Mario * Daisy the Evil Dog as Huxley * Princess Peach as The Queen of Trash * Minecraft Chicken as Tiny the Humongous Chicken * Kyle S as himself, Zach, Wesley, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus, Sally, Snoopy, Woodstock, Thomas, CatDog, Peg, Cat, Count, Oscar the Grouch, The Grouches, Bug, The Minions, Wario, Waluigi, Barney, Yoshi, Minecraft Guy, Villager, Grouch Police Cop, Grizzy, Toad, Rainbow Dash, Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Agent Olive, Agent Otto, Ms. O, Peppermint Patty, Princess Daisy and Birdo Production The production of Kyletown's 3rd Movie was going to schedule to begin in early December 2014. But due to computer frozen with virus, the production was put on hold until late April 2015, and the production ended in late May 2015. And it was the last film feature the voice AT&T Mike and Crystal due to removal on July 2015. Soundtrack The soundtrack of the movie was released on November 19, 2015 by Sony Wonder, Kyletown Records, and WaterTower Music. All tracks are written and composed by Kyle S. No. Title Length # Together Forever (feat. The Kyletown's World Gang) 3:04 # Welcome to Grouchland 2:17 # Take the First Step 2:32 # Make it Mine 3:40 # I See a Kingdom 3:17 # Precious Wings 4:29 # As Time Goes By 1:45 # Barney - The Song 0:55 # Mia Tells His Grouchland Story 12:43 Release The teaser trailer of the film was released online on November 24, 2014, and later released on November 26, 2014 in theaters with Kyletown's 2nd Movie. And the first trailer was released on April 17, 2015. And the second and the last trailer was released on September 25, 2015. This film was premiered in Hollywood on November 6, 2015, and was released in the US theaters with the PG rating on November 25, 2015 with an all-new short film ''Kyle's School Life'' from Benhaven Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox, and the new animated Kyletown short titled ''Bedtime'', and two short films was are also rated PG. And released in the UK cinemas on January 22, 2016 with the U rating. Video game Main article: Kyletown's 3rd Movie (video game) A video game based on the film of the same name from Kyletown Interactive and was released on November 20, 2015 on Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, XBOX 360, XBOX One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and on Microsoft Windows, this game was rated E in US. Home media This film was released on VHS, DVD, and Blu-ray on March 22, 2016 from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment with the new documentary of The Making of Kyletown's 3rd Movie. Unlike the first two Kyletown's World movies on VHS, DVD, and Blu-ray, Kyle's School Life and Bedtime short films did not appeared on VHS, DVD, and Blu-ray. Instead, the two short films moved to the home video releases of The Odd Squad Movie since Thomas The Tank Engine Goes to Sesame Street short film didn't go well. Sequel Main article: Kyletown's 4th Movie On January 2013, Kyletown Studios has announced that the U.S. cartoon series Kyletown's World will have the film series. On May 2013, Kyletown Studios has announced that in September 2016 release for the fourth film "Kyletown's 4th Movie". This film was set in the city of Paris, France in 1956. This film has also announced that the fourth Kyletown's World movie is based on Madeline books. This film has also announced that the only three Kyletown's World characters feature Mia, Geo Guy and Little Guy. Category:Animated Movie-Spoof